


An Unusual Christmas

by asharaofthedawn



Series: οικογένειά [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Baby Ellie is the real star, F/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, and that’s a fact, but more angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Matt and Elektra’s first Christmas together goes differently then expected.





	An Unusual Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bernthwolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernthwolls/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy this fic. It was stressful writing it because I didn’t think I’d get it up in time for Christmas, but here we are. 
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts, I’d love to hear them!!
> 
> This is also a gift for my dear friend Ishika, but since she apparently doesn’t have an AO3 account (lowkey judging), I can’t tag her.

Elektra is putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree when Matt stumbles in. It's a Wednesday afternoon, so he should be sober. Then again, Matt likes to drink as much as she does.

He takes Ellie out of her playpen, and plunks himself on their expensive leather couch. She giggles and pokes at his cheeks with her chubby little fingers.

"Is something the matter Matthew?" She sets down the glass ornament she’s holding.

"I was stopping by the church to see if Father Lantom needed anything else for the Christmas drive, and I overheard him talking to Sister Maggie. I was about to make myself known when I heard-" Matt laughs without humour. "I heard him say, he thinks now is the time for her to tell me the 'truth'." Elektra sits beside him, and holds his free hand.

"The truth about what?" She pries. 

"That she's my mom." Elektra's mouth opens a little in shock. "The mom that left me when I was a baby."

"Oh Matthew you poor thing." She wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek.

Sister Maggie being his mother does explain a lot. It was her idea to have some of the nuns witness their wedding. She was the one who brought flowers on behalf of the church after Ellie's birth. Maggie even attended Ellie's christening. All of it makes sense. Elektra had simply thought she was doing her duties as a Sister.

A few days later when Matt takes Ellie to visit Karen and Frank, Elektra heads to Matt's old orphanage. Sister Maggie is standing outside, bundled up in a coat. She's watching the children play with a caring but watchful eye. 

The clicking of Elektra's Louboutin heels alerts her. The Sister turns around, and can't hide her look of surprise when she sees her. Elektra rarely comes to the church, even though it's where she was married and Ellie was christened.

At her orphanage in Phnom Penh they didn't teach the children any form of religion. Back then she was simply Elle, the daughter of a French solider and a Cambodian women who died when she was three.

When she was adopted by Hugo and Christina, she didn't just take up the name Elektra, but also their religious beliefs. She always attended services with them at a Greek Orthodox Church until she moved out.

Elektra never viewed herself as religious, but if she's going to attend a church, it'll be a Greek Orthodox one. It would feel like a betrayal to her late parents to go anywhere else. Matt and her had even considered having a Orthodox ceremony because of it. Though they eventually decided against it; not wanting to bother with two ceremonies.

"Elektra." Sister Maggie greets her. 

"Sister." Elektra pulls up the collar of her coat. Attempting to protect herself from the sharp bite of the wind.

"Matt missed the food drive and we were worried. Father Lantom was going to stop by tonight and see if anything was wrong." 

"Matthew is fine." Elektra pauses for a beat. "Physically." Worry quickly crosses Maggie's face.

"What's happened?"

"He knows." Maggie turns her eyes away from Elektra's, but she can still see a whirlwind of emotions pass through them. 

"I was a danger to Matthew." Her voice is brimming with emotion. "They didn't know then what they know now about Postpartum. As things got worst, I became convinced I was betraying God. I hadn't taken my vows yet, but in my heart I believed I had committed an unforgivable sin."

Elektra feels sorrow fill her, but she hides it. Not wanting the Sister to know how her words strike at her core. Elektra could never do what Maggie did. Could never imagine leaving her sweet little Ellie, but she doesn't judge. She can't; even though she wants too. A part of her feels like she's betraying Matt by not doing so. 

"I decided to replace one unforgivable sin with another. I abandoned my child." Maggie's eyes scan over the children in the playground. "Can I ask how he found out?"

"He overheard you and Father Lantom talking." Maggie sighs.

"When Jack was alive, I told myself it would just confuse him. When the accident happened and then Jack died, I told myself it would be too much for him. Finally I realized I was just a coward." Elektra looks down, unable to hide her how overwhelming her words are. "God gave me many chances to make things right, and now I've lost Matthew forever. He won't be back. I know that."

"I don't know what to say." Elektra confesses.

"What can you say to someone who's scarred your husband for life?" Tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "He must be in a lot of pain right now." Maggie looks near tears herself.

"Matthew is hurting a great deal. But with time he may return. If not for himself, then for Ellie. He wants her involved with the church." She finds herself trying to comfort Maggie. 

"I would be shocked if he did." Maggie admits. "But tell him," She pauses. "Tell him he's always welcome here. I don't want to drive him from God. If he does come back, I'll stay my distance." Elektra nods.

"I'll let him know." Her tone tells Maggie she means everything.

"God bless you." Elektra leaves the playground, and lets her tears flow.

When Matt comes home she hugs him like they've spent ten years apart. Once Ellie's been put down for her nap, she takes him into their room. "I spoke with Sister Maggie."

"What? Why would you do that?" Matt's visibly upset.

"Because you deserved answers, and I knew you wouldn't seek them out yourself. She said she was ashamed of what she did."

"I don't want to hear it." He goes to stand but she grabs his arm. 

" _Matthew_." He reluctantly stays and she tells him everything. By the end Matt’s crying, and she's holding him in her arms. He rests his head on her lap, and Elektra’s running her fingers through his hair.

A few days later Matt goes to see Maggie alone. She wanted to go with him, but he was adamant he had to do this without her. When he returns she can tell a weight has been lifted. Things with Maggie won't build themselves overnight, but with time, patience, and hard work, they could have a true mother son relationship.

On Christmas Eve, Ellie is sent to Karen's for the night. Elektra and Matt know Ellie could never stay up for Christmas Eve Mass, and he really wants to go. Despite everything that's happened.

Elektra accompanies him in her favourite knee length red silk dress, and black ankle boots. A thick wool scarf is wrapped around her neck, and she wears a black mink coat that belonged to her mother. She also slips on black gloves and silk stockings.

They walk arm in arm into the church. Matt sits in the back, so they can make a quick getaway. He hasn't spoken to Father Lantom much since he learned the truth, and Elektra knows he doesn't want to get into it tonight.

Matt seems in another world during Mass. Taken with the ritual and beauty of the service.

When it's over he pulls her by the arm, signalling it's time to go. They manage to make it down the church steps, but Father Lantom sees them. "Matthew!" The priest calls out. She knows Matt wants to pretend he didn't hear and keep going, but she doesn't let him. Father Lantom knows he heard. It would be futile to try and walk away.

"Father." Matt's voice is clipped. Elektra spots Maggie in the church doorway from the corner of her eye. 

"Matthew, I’m so glad you made it." 

"Why wouldn't I have made it Father?" Elektra squeezes his arm. She knows if he fights with him now, he'll regret it later.

"Matthew." Father Lantom sighs. "I'm sorry. I wish I could change things, but I can't. I hope someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive us." He turns from them and goes over to other church goers. Knowing saying anymore to Matt would be pointless.

Elektra can tell Maggie is contemplate coming down to them. She notices a package in the Sister's hands. It's not very big, but it's wrapped in white wrapping paper with a red bow. A Christmas gift. 

"Matthew." She whispers in his ear. "I'll be right back." He nods and she kisses him quickly. Though Elektra's always been quick on her feet, she clutches the railing as she goes back up the icy stairs. Not wanting to fall.

Maggie is going back inside when Elektra calls to her "Sister."

"I wasn't sure if you two would come." Maggie turns around.

"Matthew wouldn't have missed it. No matter what." Maggie looks down at the present in her hands. 

"This is for Ellie. I know I'm overstepping boundaries, but I would like for her to have it. If that's not a problem."Elektra takes it from her.

"Thank you." She walks back down the steps, but stops and turns on the last. "And Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas, may God bless you all." Elektra can tell by the look on Matt's face he heard everything. About a month into her pregnancy he explained his 'world on fire', and abilities. Though she had suspected he was more then he let on for awhile. 

"Come along." She takes his arm like nothing happened, and they head to Karen and Frank's to pick up their daughter. 

Maggie's present is quietly placed at the back of the tree when they get home. Out of sight, but not out of mind.

Christmas morning is delightful. They let Ellie rip some of the wrapping paper so it's like she's opening the presents herself. They even take pictures of her in the oversized Christmas stocking Foggy gave them.

Matt gifts her a pair of beautiful red silk pyjamas. They're so soft it feels like air brushing against her skin. Along with the pyjamas he gives her a pair of diamond earrings. "Oh Matthew," she kisses him soundly. Though money hasn't been an issue for her for a long time, she knows Matt is still cautious with his spending. Her gifts must've cost him a small fortune. 

Elektra hands him a small box. She can tell by the look on his face he expected something bigger. She does like the luxurious things in life. He shakes it once and then takes off the paper. He opens the box and lifts out a crucifix dangling on a gold chain. 

"It's your dad's crucifix. I know how much it means to you. I snuck it out of the house and had it cleaned and repaired." Matt is lost for words, but hugs her tightly.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." They kiss. "I hope you weren't expecting something bigger, like a Maserati." She teases. 

"Of course not! I'm not allowed to drive." He laughs and kisses her again. Later on she also gifts him an aged bottle of Macallan, and new gold cufflinks.

By the end of the morning only Maggie's present is left. Matt is hesitant, but passes it to Elektra. It's heavy, making her extra careful when she unwraps it. Inside is a small, but beautiful, detailed figurine of the Virgin Mary and Baby Jesus.

"Matthew." She's almost breathless, so taken with how gorgeous it is. "It's stunning." She gently passes it to him. Not wanting it to drop and shatter.

Matt's fingers run over it and then go slack. "I know this. It was up in my room in the orphanage. I would take it down when I prayed at night."

"She must've known."

"And she's given it to Ellie."He's obviously overwhelmed. "Do you think," he pauses. "Do you think we could go visit the church today?" She can hear his unsaid words, _can_ _we_ _visit_ _Maggie?_

"Of course." She kisses him softly. They eat their dinner and then get dressed. Ellie is put in a white fur jacket with matching booties, gloves, and hat. Elektra wears a similar jacket to her daughter's, with a black dress underneath that stops mid thigh. She forces Matt to wear his best suit and tie.

Maggie is outside when they arrive, sitting on a bench watching the children. A new soccer ball is being passed between them, and some of their scarves look newly mended.

"Welcome." Maggie is taken back, but gives them a small smile when she stands.

"We just wanted to thank you, for your gift to Ellie." Matt keeps his head facing the ground. A nervous habit.

"I'm so glad you liked it." The wind picks up. "Sister Eunice can you watch the children?" Maggie calls to another nun. The other Sister nods. 

"Please come inside." Maggie leads them into the kitchen and they take off their coats. "Would either of you like a coffee? I think Paul's finally taught me how to use this thing."

"No thank you. I'm still breastfeeding." Elektra nudges Matt.

"I'd like one." He sounds uncertain, but Maggie makes one anyways.

"Milk on your left. Cream and sugar on your right." She sets them down. Matt pours in a hearty amount of sugar. Making Elektra envious. She's been keeping as much sugar as possible out of her diet while she's still breastfeeding. Anything more then a pinch keeps Ellie up through the night.

Matt must sense her scowl because he gives her a lopsided grin.

"May I hold her?" Maggie asks hesitantly.

"Of course." Elektra passes Ellie to her. She seems surprised at being moved, but after a few moments is gurgling happily.

"How did the Christmas drive go?" Matt asks as he sips his coffee. Today is not the day to get into the past. It's only about the here and now. 

"Very well. We had a lot of donations." The conversation slowly loses its initial tension. She knows it'll be a long time before Matt is fully comfortable around Maggie like he is with her, Ellie, and his friends, but it's a start. Who knows where they'll be this time next year, but she can’t wait to find out.


End file.
